Hallelujah Parodies
Meme loves to filk Leonard Cohen’s “Hallelujah” as much as it likes to write parodies of William Carlos Williams’ “This Is Just To Say.” In January 2015, a troll was running all over meme and posting the following comment: "Hypocrisy is the claim or pretense of holding beliefs, feelings, standards, qualities, opinions, behaviors, virtues, motivations, or other characteristics that one does not in actual fact hold." This led to the following parody: I heard there was an anon thread Where trolls posted to make things dead But you don't really care for modding, do you? It goes like this: The Hyp, the Cris The minor Jar and the major Mish The baffled meme, composed "what the fuck, huh?" What the fuck? Huh? What the fuck, huh? What the fuck, huh, what the fuuuuuuuck, huh.... In February, a nonny started a thread about the Shrimp Cloud Kickstarter. Another anonfailed in the thread with, “''Hall-e-fucking-lu-jah. It's not even Leonard Cohen's best song!” This kicked off a wave of filk: ''And from the shrimp you drew the Hallelujah. And remember when I moved in you The Holy Prawn was moving too But you don't really care for shellfish, do ya? The baffled king crab composing Hallelujah King David lusted for a waif. He'd call her "shrimp," but shrimp are tref.But you're not really keeping kosher, do ya?' ''She steamed you in the bain-marie, She broke your shell, she picked you cleanAnd from your guts she drew tomalley-lujah…' About a week later, in a discussion of an antisemitic troll from a previous post who’d claimed “Jews are stalking me,”'' one nonny-come-lately said they wished they’d seen the wank in time: “I’d have informed them that I was coming after them with a minyan, and we were going to force them to forswear pork, shellfish, and Jesus at the point of a bris knife.” Another said, “This nonnie will gladly give up Jesus and pork, but you'll have to prise shellfish from my cold, dead hands.” And that led to this: Your trayf was nommed with 80-proof, You didn't see us on the roof, The smell of the paella overthrew ya We tied you to a kitchen chair We threw your cookpot down the stairs And down your sink we washed tomalley, booyah! Jumping to August 2018, we were graced with this parody, based on the then-current post title (which was in turn based on this subthread): I heard there was a fandom space Where no one ever showed their face You couldn’t tell the elders from the minors An open post, a stupid joke The Pony Line is ded from coke The baffled meme composed of sad vaginas Sad vaginas Sad vaginas Your fic was strong but you wanted more You tracked your hits to kudos score The crashing of the archive overthrew ya And so you wrote a hundred words Of Kylo’s vampire centaur herds Which puzzled all the nameless sad vaginas Sad vaginas Sad vaginas Anons aren’t always what they seem And all I’ve ever learned on meme Is scrolling past the trolling and the whiners And even though they troll a lot This faceless place is all I’ve got I’ll stay here with a thousand sad vaginas Category:Filk